It has been said that humans are creatures of habit. Accordingly, many devices are designed to be adaptable or customizable to accommodate habitual behavior, or routines, of users. For example, many cellular telephones and home telephones permit a user to program speed dial numbers into them, allowing the user to dial the speed dial numbers by pressing only one key or button, rather than having to dial the entire telephone number. Likewise, many computer programs allow the user to customize graphical user interfaces (GUIs) in order to make tools or features that are commonly used more readily accessible. While these devices are most useful when a user engages in their habitual behavior, their utility is compromised when the user departs from their routine. For example, a user may become accustomed to features that assist or are otherwise tailored to their habitual behavior but are unavailable when acting out of routine. However, oftentimes, assistance would be most helpful when a user has diverged from, is diverging from, or plans to diverge from their routines.